Memories
by MrsMarinaSN
Summary: Happy B-Day, Aominecchi!


Ese día como cualquier otro se levantó exactamente a las siete de la mañana para preparar las cosas e ir al entrenamiento. No hacía falta mirar la fecha para saber qué día era pues aunque perdiese la memoria estaba seguro que nunca se le olvidaría. Era casi como si lo tuviese totalmente grabado a fuego en su cerebro y estaba seriamente a punto de creerlo, porque quemaba dentro de él como mil brasas ardientes.

_**Era el cumpleaños de Aomine.**_

Llegó al entrenamiento y saludó a Kuroko mientras lo abrazaba de manera empalagosa. No le dañó su típica indiferencia hacía él, se había acostumbrado demasiado pronto a ella desde hacía mucho. Miró a todas partes y no lo vio.

_"Hoy no vino tampoco"_

Y tras pensar eso, una risa salió de su boca. No sabía siquiera por qué había mirado si estaba seguro de que ese día no aparecería por allí. Si ya apenas solía ir en los días normales, ¿por qué en su cumpleaños?

Aún no había olvidado la decepción que se llevó el año pasado.

—_¡Minecchi, ¿pero cómo no vas a querer hacer una fiesta para tu cumpleaños? Eso es imposible; imposible, he dicho.—Kise estaba, como siempre, rondando a Aomine. Esta vez no entendía por qué el de piel más oscura no quería celebrar su cumpleaños con el resto del equipo._

—_Eres muy molesto. Y también es molesto recibir regalos de gente que no quiere hacértelos. Un cumpleaños pienso que debe ser privado._

—_Entonces celébralo conmigo, Minecchi.—Aomine aceptó eso con la condición de que nadie se enterase. _

_Al día siguiente celebraría su cumpleaños con el rubio. Y la noche pasó muy rápido, ya era hora de entrenar ese día y..._

—_¡Minecchi, hoy es el día!—Dijo, sabiendo que el moreno sabía a lo que se refería sin tener que mencionar la palabra "cumpleaños", mientras entraba al gimnasio, pero el de piel más oscura no estaba allí._

_Esperó a ver si iba ese día pero no estaba y nadie sabía dónde podía encontrarse._

_"Me engañó, él no quería celebrarlo conmigo..."_

_Y esos pensamientos le atormentaban más de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginar. Tanto, que ese día apenas rindió en el entrenamiento y Akashi le amenazó con sus famosas tijeras._

_¿Qué más daba si no estaba allí Aomine?_

_Se fue a los vestuarios y se duchó. La ropa que se había llevado era más linda para ir a una cita con su novio y ahora le daba tristeza ponérsela. Aún así se la puso y salió de allí con ella puesta para encontrar a Aomine esperándolo en la puerta._

—_¿Nos vamos o qué?_

Sin embargo, ese día cuando salió de allí, Aomine no estaba. ¿Qué esperaba después de tanto tiempo?

Recordaba haber pasado con él, cogidos de la mano, por aquella calle tan poco transitada hacía justamente un año. Ahora que no tenía que ocultarse de nadie no tenía que pasar por allí pero algo le incitaba a hacerlo y sin quererlo acabó allí, en esa pequeña plaza donde había decidido darle su regalo al menor.

—_Ahora que Aominecchi es igual de grande que yo, no puedo decirle lo enano que es en mentalidad.—Bromeó un rubio mientras el otro reía suavemente. A pesar de estar los dos ahora sentados en un banco, sus manos no habían dejado de agarrarse en ningún momento. Ryouta decidió que era el momento perfecto para darle el regalo a su novio._

_Así que un leve quejido de Aomine le soltó la mano y empezó a rebuscar en su mochila de entrenamiento. Allí un pequeño paquete se dejaba ver, estaba envuelto con papel de regalo azul oscuro que podía hacer competencia al pelo del cumpleañero y un lazo rojo lo adornaba graciosamente._

_Aomine, quien lo tomó con curiosidad, miró al rubio que sonreía tontamente y cuando lo abrió, no pudo evitar soltar por lo bajo un "idiota" que Kise entendió como "muchas gracias, amor mío"._

_Y es que, dentro de todo ese papel de regalo, había un pequeño llaverito de una pantera hecho seguramente por Kise, una carta de felicitación que dios sabe qué llevaría escrito y, lo más importante, un muñeco de felpa con la forma de él mismo cogiendo un balón de baloncesto._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, besó a Kise tan apasionadamente que creyó que se le gastaban los labios. No le importó que les viesen tampoco, pues en esa plaza no pasaban ni las cucarachas. Y el rubio se quedó sin aliento, sin fuerzas y sin ganas de nada que no fuese besar más al moreno y dejarse llevar por él._

—_Idiota._

—_Yo también a ti, Minecchi._

_El papel del regalo se quedó allí pero Aomine se puso rápidamente el llavero en las llaves y guardó la carta y el muñeco de felpa en sus bolsillos pues no ocupaban demasiado espacio. Y después de eso se fueron mientras volvían a cogerse de la mano._

_Esa noche Aomine se encargó de hacerle saber a Kise que aunque fuese su cumpleaños, él también iba a recibir un regalo. Y así fue, esa noche, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, juraron que llegaron a las mismas nubes cuando tenían sexo desenfrenado._

Se sentó en el banco que salía en sus recuerdos más preciados y suspiró tocando suavemente el asiento que se mantenía ardiendo por el calor que hacía. No supo cuándo pero había empezado a llorar y sus lágrimas parecían no querer dejarle en paz. Ese sentimiento de ansiedad nunca antes lo había sentido tan fuerte como en aquel instante.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento Aomine? ¿Estaría celebrando su cumpleaños con una chica con grandes tetas mientras él lloraba en silencio por algo que nunca jamás volvería? Ese pensamiento sólo le hacía sentirse peor y se pensó estúpido por sentirse celoso por alguien que no sabía si existía y sin tener derecho realmente.

Se levantó de aquel lugar y emprendió el camino a casa apretando los puños sin saber por qué no podía dejar de imaginarse a Aomine con otra persona y sin encontrar el porqué le entraban esas ganas de vomitar, aquellas náuseas cuando en su mente lo veía correrse diciendo otro nombre o simplemente tocar otro cuerpo que no era el tuyo.

Y antes de que pudiese irse de aquel lugar, una suave brisa le revolvió el pelo y le hizo mirar hacia el único árbol que allí se hallaba. Con paso vacilante se acercó a él y sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba la corteza de su tronco, fijándose en una pequeña -pero fuerte- rama que brotaba de ella.

_El papel del regalo se quedó allí pero Aomine se puso rápidamente el llavero en las llaves y guardó la carta y el muñeco de celpa en sus bolsillos pues no ocupaban demasiado espacio. Y después de eso se fueron mientras volvían a cogerse de la mano._

—_¡Espera, Minecchi, no podemos dejar eso ahí!—Aomine supo que se refería al papel de regalo y al estúpido lazo rojo. _

_Con algo de mal humor se acercó a donde estaban ambas cosas y tiró el papel, pero cuando fue a tirar el lazo, Kise lo cogió y puso una cara de desaprobación._

—_¡No tires esto, es un lazo que me costó conseguir, idiota!—El más moreno bufó por lo bajo mientras el rubio iba alegremente a un debilucho árbol y ataba el lazo a una de sus ramas.—Listo._

—_Ahí se caerá tarde o temprano o se lo llevará el viento, no seas tonto._

—_No seas aguafiestas, Minecchi... Mmmm...—Se puso un dedo en la mejilla con aire pensativo y luego le sonrió a su novio mientras le daba un pico.—Este lazo estará ahí hasta que mi amor por ti muera._

—_Espero que eso sea mucho tiempo._

—_¡Será la eternidad! Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Minecchi.—Y dicho esto, volvió a coger la mano ajena y le besó antes de empezar de nuevo el camino a casa._

_Esa noche Aomine se encargó de hacerle saber a Kise que aunque fuese su cumpleaños, él también iba a recibir un regalo. Y así fue, esa noche, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, juraron que llegaron a las mismas nubes cuando tenían sexo desenfrenado._

Ryouta dejó de acariciar el árbol cuando se dio cuenta que se había sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Al menos las lágrimas parecían haber parado un poco. Se las secó con la manga de la camisa y rió amargamente.

Ahí, sin haberse movido un poco, se encontraba el lazo rojo desde hacía un año. Ahí, igual que su amor que perduraba a pesar de que "dos no se aman si uno no quiere".

Retomó el camino que había tomado antes y miró al cielo azul que parecía brillar más que nunca.

—Buen cumpleaños, Daiki.


End file.
